Code: XANA
by Antwan1791
Summary: [ONESHOT] X.A.N.A and his little slave talk about the next attack on the Warriors of Lyoko. Flames are accpeted, but be nice! This is my first CL story! Rated T to be safe.


_This is my very first ever Code Lyoko fic, here people. And it's been a b----- to get up so you all can read it! First, my computer wouldn't let me load the original document, so I had to export another chapter from another story and then erase it. Then I copied it and renamed it... _

But you're obviuosly here to read the story. This is a oneshot, in case you didn't get that from the summary, and it deals with X.A.N.A. because I noticed that everytime there is a new story or something, and X.A.N.A. makes an appearance, no one ever describes him. They just say 'and Zanna came down from the sky to talk to...'. You get the idea. I thought that it was high time that X.A.N.A. had a face to go with the name.

(PS- Make sure to review at the end. Flames are accepted!)  
**

* * *

**

**CODE X.A.N.A.**

"**_Slave! _****Come here**!" !" said a voice with a metallic hiss.

A small diminutive man came into the dark room, crawling on his knees. The man was wearing a white lab coat that had seen better days. Bare-chested, the scrawny man's pants were ragged and nearly fell off his body. His white hair and scraggly beard almost completely covered his small black eyeglasses. The man was barefoot and seemed to be all skin and bones. Even in a virtual world, people can be cruel.

In a shaky voice, the still bowing/cringing man questioned his Master. "Y-Yes, My Lord?"

"**_Bring me the latest files."_** hissed the voice again, this time with a gnashing sound of metal gears. "**_I want to see how well the Warriors fared this time_**."

"Yes, M-My Master." Bowing once more, the broken man crawled out through the door in which he had entered. Returning a short while later, the man was carrying a large blue screen in his left hand, and a smaller one in his right.

Practically falling onto the dark, colorless floor, the man placed the two screens in a small circle engraved into one of the tiles. With a dull glow, the extracted files hovered up to the ominous figure that was sitting in a wide chair made of the same material as the floor. Hissing in annoyance, the figure made a horrible gear grinding sound and a third blue window appeared in the air, near the smallest one. It was a keyboard.

"**_Stupid little slave. You have forgotten yet again to bring me a keyboard. You shall be severely pun-_**"

"No Master! Please forgive me! The last time, you told me not to bring you a keyboard as they are not necessary for you…AHH!" A clawed hand had reached out from the shadows that draped the back of the high throne.

Gripping the man's throat, the metallic voice spoke again. "**_You are right, this one time. I will spare you for now_**." The sharp claws cut into the man's virtual structure and degraded it around the neck area. Sobbing with relief at this small punishment, the hand threw the man to the ground. "**_Get out of my sight you worthless piece of data_**!"

Nodding and bowing furiously, the little man scuffled out the door with muttered "Thank you, My Master." and "You are a most generous a Master. Thank you." The shadowed figure grew bored of the pitiful man's whimperings. "**_BE GONE, SLAVE_**!" A bolt of crimson red energy tinged with dark purple shot out of the extended clawed hand and hit the small man in the small of his back. With a squeal, the man was gone; or at least until he needed his data repaired.

Turning his attention to the three screens in front of him, the imposing bulk leaned forward, exposing his upper body to the faint light spilling in from the hallway outside the open door. The gruesome sight that followed was not one that the little man had wanted to see, or anyone else for that matter. A large, proud head sat atop shoulders draped in a black cloak. The blood red trim on the cloak's collar perfectly matched the evil, glowing eyes of the monstrosity that claimed to be the Master of Lyoko. Ash pale skin did nothing to highlight the creature's mouth. When the aperture opened, large, metal-like teeth gleamed in the darkness. Three rows of constantly shifting metal spikes in one's mouth was bound to set off a few hisses and grindings. The large tongue in the horrible mouth gleamed a deep purple, as acid seeped out of the shifting teeth and down to the floor. The acid did not singe a single fiber of the cloak, but incinerated small portions of the marble like substance that the floor was made of.

The single clawed hand that had stayed in the open light was joined by a second, just as sharp and cruel looking as the one before it. Each clawed finger was a deep, midnight black that changed to purple halfway out from the center, and ended in a pale crimson at the edges of the blades. A single claw could cut through any substance on Lyoko, and would not hesitate to destroy anything.

Both the clawed hands reached out for the largest of the blue windows and upon bringing it closer, the claw tips, which served as fingers, raced across the screen. A video of the last battle between himself and the meddlesome Warriors of Lyoko was being played.

"**_Hmm…I must fix that. And that. And that…CURSE THOSE MEDDLESOME FOOLS_**!" The metallic voice boomed out across the entire sector until subsiding into a faint rumble. Pulling the second window towards himself, the other hand clicked and tapped over the surface, examining data and looking at charts and numbers. The keyboard lay useless, suspended in the air, hovering of to the side my the Black Throne.

"**_I think it is time for me to create a new monster. I wonder what it shall be this time._**" Smiling evilly and rising from his Black Throne, the dominating presence glided out the door and down the hallway. Reaching a small door recessed in the wall, the being placed the claws on his right hand on certain points of the door.

A '_Welcome to Entity Programming Station_' was ignored by the seven foot tall monster as he slid towards a monitor in the wall. Clacking his claw on the scroll bar, XANA chose a formidable creature that had yet to be introduced to the Lyoko Landscape. "**_The insolent, stupid, loathsome, little fools. They have not yet realized that I have been toying with them for the past three years, five months, two weeks, six days, eighteen hours and twenty three minutes that I have known them. Soon, my Day of Reckoning will come! Then all who oppose me shall be DESTROYED!_**"

XANA laughed maniacally, as he removed his choice creature from the database of over one million creatures and placed the data file into an animation chamber. _This new being will destroy the puny earth scum._ though XANA. "**_Welcome my Child!_**"

* * *

_  
I know it was a little...different. The whole Franz Hopper slave thing was an addition. I had it so that XANA could just make things happen at his command, but then I thought that was a little tooo ordinary. If I get enough reviews, maybe there will be more! (HINT HINT!)_


End file.
